


It Takes a Village

by mellyb6



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Catarina loss (mentioned) - Freeform, Chocolate Ice Cream, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, Drawings, Gen, Take Your Kid To Work Day, carpet picnics, maryse could be a great grandmother, so sweet it'll make your teeth ache, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyb6/pseuds/mellyb6
Summary: Magnus and Alec help out Catarina and babysit Madzie (and get some help along the way).





	It Takes a Village

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say this takes place sometime at the beginning of 3B (and was inspired by this BTS picture of Ariana in her pjs in Magnus' loft).

It all starts because Cat's usual babysitter is sick, or basically it's what Magnus gathered from the situation when his best friend called him in the afternoon, in desperate need of someone to look after Madzie while she goes to work. For a night shift. Which explains the larger backpack the little girl carries when she gets to the loft.

 

A distraction from his work because how can he get any work done with Madzie around? (He tried.)

 

A situation which then leads to Magnus calling Alec because he can't really drop the news that Madzie is staying overnight on his boyfriend when he comes back from work. It's not fair. Babysitting might not be what Alec has in mind for a quiet and relaxing evening. Magnus wants to at least give him the chance to decide to spend the night at the Institute if he wishes to do so.

 

_Nonsense_ , Alec replies. He loves Madzie, enjoys spending time with her, would love to do it more often but demons rarely allow him to do so. So if he can have her _and_ Magnus for an evening, why would he decline? (And Magnus smiles fondly onto the phone, was hoping for this answer, is relieved Alec sounds so enthusiastic.)

 

And then he can hardly believe it when Alec actually arrives at the loft earlier than usual, with French fries and cheeseburgers and sodas (that Magnus upgrades for the adults). It's a carpet picnic in the living room, Alec's giant legs stretched on the floor and his boyfriend's hand on his knee (his thigh) while they listen to an oddly talkative Madzie who eats with her mouth open and drops ketchup on the expensive furniture. (Magnus wouldn't dream of complaining about it.)

 

She used to be so shy around them, this little girl, and she still is if strangers are around. But with him, with Alec, she's opened up. And Alec has so many questions for her and he laughs at her jokes. It makes his entire face glow and Magnus kind of forgets to eat because soft, carefree Alec in his home is the best.

 

A sleepover isn't complete without a movie and Alec has to give up cuddling on the couch with his boyfriend because Madzie claims the spot between the two of them, her teddy bear to her chest, dinosaurs on her pj's, until Magnus decides to make hot cocoa. That she trades for a chocolate ice cream and Magnus chuckles when magic sparks from her small fingers. Then Alec dramatically complains that he wants the same treat and will someone who loves him do the same to _his_ drink?

 

Magnus rolls his eyes fondly, is about to stretch his arm to satisfy his boyfriend but Madzie beats him to it.

 

_There you go, Alec,_ in that sweet, little voice and Alec high-fives her, melting a little on the inside, just like the chocolate on his hand.

 

Madzie is so light and tiny in Magnus' arms when he carries her to the guest room. They never reached the end of the movie and it's actually so early, when was the last time he went to bed before midnight? (Probably not in this century. Or the one before that.)

 

Madzie doesn't make a fuss, looking so small, lost in the gigantic bed, under the large comforter. He smoothes her hair and she looks so peaceful that babysitting isn't as straining as he assumed.

 

_Why wouldn't I have wanted to be here tonight?_ Alec asks him. _Piece of cake!_ He grins and when Magnus thanks him ( _For what? For being you._ ), Alec leans in and kisses him. Slowly and softly and then they finally get to snuggle with no one to interrupt.

It's different to have to keep their voices down and to be careful and when Magnus laughs out loud at something his boyfriend says, they're afraid they've woken her up.

 

Except Madzie doesn't wake up until the next morning. She might have been awake for far longer than the men but she's quietly watching the end of her movie when they emerge from their bedroom. Using her magic to turn on the TV, not bothering with the remote that even Alec doesn't know how to use. (No device needs that many buttons and options, _I don't care how fancy it is_.)

 

Her teddy bear still in tow, she dutifully follows to the kitchen and watches the breakfast preparations until Alec lifts her up to sit her on a chair and her little legs dangle under the table, a constant rhythm by his side.

 

Her hair is out of her braid and for some obscure reason she only has one sock on.

 

_What are those_ , she asks, touching the rune on Alec's forearm and he goes for the easy answer, _tattoos_.

 

_Did you draw them yourself?_ There's fascination in her voice. (And orange juice around her mouth.)

 

_Some._

 

_How many do you have?_

 

_Quite a few,_ Magnus replies for his boyfriend. He's counted them. (Often.)

 

His hair is so high now, it doesn't flop on his eyes like it did before and there's black around his eyes and golden powder when he blinks and Madzie wonders if he has tattoos like Alec. She likes his tattoos. They're pretty. Maybe she could draw one. In crayon. She has a box full of them.

 

Magnus is saying something about an appointment and Madzie has heard her mom talk about those before, with people the little girl doesn't know so usually it means she stays in her room until they're gone.

 

She munches on her cereal and the conversation continues around her and then Alec says he'll take her somewhere, _it's no big deal_ except apparently it is because Magnus looks like he's about to cry and it's confusing because why would he be sad?

 

Only then he tells Alec he loves him and they kiss and they hug and that doesn't help Madzie understand where she's going. Her mom said she'd pick her up here in the afternoon so what if she loses her?

 

But, no. Alec certainly would never let that happen. And wherever she's going, her toys are coming along so they'll most probably play together and that will be fun. Alec is fun.

 

Magnus says Alec is taking her to his work because Magnus has to go see a client some place she doesn't know. He explains this as he brushes her hair and straightens her clothes and ties her shoes and he makes a mental note to buy her some new clothes. (Scratch that, he will take her shopping.) It's like having a niece to spoil and he adores her and she chuckles when he boops her nose once he's done getting her ready.

 

He's still worried having her in the Institure will be a problem but it's better than taking her in the field with him and Alec is so fiercely resolute, so _happy to do so_ , that Magnus loves him more for his kindness and his dedication.

 

Magnus kisses them both goodbye, _I'll see you later_ and they disappear through the portal, a little hand clasped in Alec's.

 

Madzie recognizes the place from a few weeks ago when she had to say with the bad man who scared her a little. Alec is much nicer.

 

He keeps holding her hand, glaring at anyone who would dare comment on the young warlock's presence. What she did was never her fault and she's quiet as they cross the op center toward his office. It's only a couple of hours and he has reports to go over so it's not like having Madzie with him is going to be a problem. (She could never be.)

 

She happily follows, clutching his fingers, back to being shy when Izzy says hi and then she smiles, just a little, after she's told she's Alec's sister. Besides, she has tattoos all over as well so girls can have them, too. So Madzie is getting one. (At least. To start.)

 

Izzy would definitely like to hang around more if she didn't have _work to do_. If only to see how caring her brother can get whenever his attention is focused on the little girl.

 

Alec fails to see why Magnus would say that he couldn't get any work done with Madzie around. (It was just an excuse to play with her.) Sure, Alec has to sit on the couch with her and sure, he spends a ridiculous long time trying to wash away the attempted rune she drew in Sharpie on her arm. Until he gives up and eventually helps her perfect it. Magnus will just have to make sure he magically erases any trace of it before Cat collects the child. (He won't. W _here would have been the fun in that_? And Alec will be threatened with no more babysitting duty but Madzie will look so delighted to show off her arm that Cat will let her keep it for the rest of the day.)

 

Alec does lose his train of thoughts multiple times and he has to re-read simple sentences because answering Madzie's questions about the best color for trees or the best animal is more important. Obviously. (And more interesting than bureaucracy.)

 

Then, Madzie's stomach grumbles but she doesn't ask for anything until Alec puts down his tablet and announces he'll go fend for snacks. To which Madzie says that she is hungry and could she have bread and butter, _please_. Big eyes looking up at Alec who smiles and clasps his hands and he'll _be back in a minute, don't move._

 

It's quiet then and she's focused on her drawing. It's not so scary in here. Nobody that she doesn't know has come to talk to Alec except his pretty sister and Madzie sticks her tongue out as she tries not to color outside of the lines.

 

_Hello_. The word echoes in the room and Madzie does color where she shouldn't.

 

She looks at the woman looking at her, looks back down and says nothing. She doesn't know her. The woman looks old and she doesn't have tattoos like Madzie now does. She smiles, though and she walks forward but Madzie doesn't move.

 

_I'm Maryse. I'm Alec's mother._

 

_Hi,_ Madzie replies but it's so tiny and she's still looking at her drawing.

 

_What's your name?_

 

_Madzie,_ she says eventually and the woman sits on the couch, not too close.

 

_Do you know where Alec is?_ Because why would her son leave a little girl alone in here? And why would a little girl be in her son's office in the first place? A warlock girl at that, because Madzie's scarf has been discarded on the coffee table for some time now and her mark is obvious.

 

_Food,_ Madzie simply says.

 

_Can I wait with you?_

 

Madzie shrugs and then the woman says that she likes the purple clouds and the yellow dog.

 

_It's a cat,_ Madzie corrects and then proceeds to expertly explain her art before she shows her what a dog would look like.

 

Maryse fails to see the difference but goes with it nonetheless, praising the girl's skills and then she feels trapped when Madzie gives her a crayon to draw with her. Because Alec did the same, hence the masterpiece Madzie points at and Maryse never knew her son could have so little talent when he's trained for years in order to be able to draw runes.

 

That's how there's unexpected laughter greeting Alec on his way back because damn all the Shadowhunters who stopped him to and from the kitchen. It's a sight, though, his mother crouched over the coffee table by Madzie's side, talking with her as if they've met before.

 

_Mom?_

 

_There you are! I was just getting acquainted with this charming young lady!_ Maryse smiles and there are questions in her eyes but she hugs Alec and he can't be thankful enough for it.

 

_Alec, your mom has never seen a Disney movie!_ Madzie says, outraged. To be quite precise, Maryse had no idea what Disney was before Madzie started talking about it.

 

_A shame. I'll have to correct that._ Much like Madzie did for him the night before because he had never heard about Mulan or Beauty and the Beast either before babysitting. Which truly is a shame, simply because Magnus humming the tune of the songs did things to his heart.

 

Madzie nods very seriously as she devours the food Alec has brought her, that the woman doesn't want to share.

 

_I was going to ask you if you were free for lunch,_ she says, _but you seem to already have your hands full._ She says so pointedly if not fondly because she had never seen Alec with kids except with his siblings when they were all younger and he's so considerate, so attentive that it makes her proud. Happy. To see him happy being responsible for Madzie. She'll need the full story of where this girl is coming from.

 

_I don't know when Magnus is coming to get her but we could do dinner?_ He offers and then his mom says that she can't wait. With such warmth in her voice he can't believe this is this life now and he should be so lucky. To see his mom waves goodbye at Madzie and the little girl waving back, crumbs all over her tee-shirt.

 

This, Alec does clean before Magnus comes over to collect Madzie. Not too long after Maryse has left. He finds Alec at his desk, looking as professional as he can be with the little girl perched on his lap as she describes in great details the drawing she finished and which currently hides those boring reports. Alec is so focused, so humbled she'd find him interesting enough to draw.

 

Him at his desk, his body much too tall for the furniture and the rune on his neck covering his entire face and part of the clothes he's wearing on that drawing. But he adores it and he'll be damned if he doesn't frame it and put it on display in his office. Madzie flushes with happines when he compliments her.

 

_You'd put Michelangelo to shame,_ Magnus praises, his hand soft on Alec's shoulder and Alec glares up at his boyfriend who winks. Madzie smiles more.

 

_What's that?_

 

_Just a painter, from Italy. I've no doubt you'll surpass him one day._

 

To which Madzie beams and then lets Alec help her hop down from his lap. Because they're talking about work and that's boring. Until Magnus says he'll bring her back home if she's ready. Everything goes back into her backpack in a second and Madzie carries it on her back when she tugs on Alec's sleeve so he'll lift her up in his arms.

 

_Bye, Alec! I had fun! Your mom is nice!_

 

Magnus raises an eyebrow at that and he'll probably be back in Alec's office after dropping Madzie off to hear _that_ story, Alec is sure. But he has no time to reply because Madzie kisses him on the cheek soundly and leaves him dumbfounded.

 

Magnus has a fondness for this type of look on his boyfriend's face and he laughs. Then he does the same, kisses him on the cheek ( _Bye, Alexander!_ ) and his lips are soft and his eyes are loving if not mischievous and Alec could get used to this. To all of this. And he lingers to hug Magnus even after Madzie squirms to be let down and _can we go home now_. And Magnus salutes, says _yes ma'am_ and a child's laughter doesn't feel so out of place in Alec's office anymore.

 


End file.
